


I love you from here to daibazaal.....

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Season 8 retcon, cannon klance, cannon lotura, ending that actually makes sense, voltron sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A retcon of the ending to Voltron: LD. This is my take on how Voltron should have ended According to Tims original script, that's been released.Voltron has been fighting for the universe for a while. They've went trough many trails, and defeated many formidable foes. Zarkon, Lotor, Sendak, etc. but no one is more cynical and dangerous than Honerva and her plan to destroy reality!The paladins and Voltron are standing at their final choice, Of who to sacrifice to save the universe. Is there a way they can all live?Meanwhile someone is waking up from a very long slumber.Starting their journey to find one very important person in their life.That changed everything.Chapters:Chapter 1: retconing the sacrifice.Chapter 2: a small montage of moments that happened in the year after.Chapter 3: the Voltron festival.Also this is my first fanfic,  go easy on me please!





	1. The sacrifice

*It's the last scene, before Allura gets sacrificed.  
The paladins are in the space between realities trying to decide what to do, to save the universe.* 

"We have to do something, right!?" Hunk says.  
"The universe will be destroyed, if we don't! All those realities, all the people gone forever....." Pidge says.  
Keith turns around and slams his fist into the grown.  
"All that fighting, all our efforts. Voltron, the rebels, the blades, my....my parents"  
He looks at the ground distraught, tears falling from his eyes.  
Lance goes over to Keith, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay buddy, your parents they.....they gave their lives to protect you, without them you wouldn't have been here. Without them you wouldn't have kept fighting." He says firmly, helping Keith up, and giving him a hug. 

Everyone looks at each other for answers. Hunk looks at Allura, Allura looks at Pidge, before everyone finally turns to Honerva. Honerva looks perplexed. 

"You were the one who got us into this mess, now you're the one to get us out!" Keith screams at Honerva in anger, reaching out for her, but Lance holds him back. 

Honerva looks out at everyone, and takes a deep breath. "You know when I first discovered the comet, it's readings were unlike anything I'd ever seen before" she starts, looking a bit starry eyed. "How I wish I could have studied it more. But Alfor decided it was best if I continued studying the rift, while he took the comet for himself. That Alfor, always wanting the glory" 

Allura inches forward, but Honerva holds up her hand to stop her.  
She shakes her head, and looks down. 

Everyone's quite for a moment, just waiting for an idea to spur.  
"I've got it!" Says Pidge.  
"Voltron is made of the same material as that comet right!? What if we use Voltron to reignite the timelines!?" She says, looking around at everyone for approval.  
"Pidge, you're a genius!"  
Allura picks her up and tosses her into the air.  
"Put me down, put me down! You know I don't do well with heights!"  
"Oh, sorry" 

Allura puts Pidge down and blushes.  
"Will that even work?" Lance asks, confused.  
"We used the castle to close up the rift, why shouldn't this be any different?" Hunk says, agreeing with Pidge. 

"That was one time rift, two realities. We're talking at least 50 different ones here!" Keith says, skeptical. 

Everyone is quite for a moment thinking it trough.  
"It's our only option if we wanna come out of this alive, if we wanna save all of existence!" Allura stands in front of the paladins, like she's ready to deliver a speech.  
"Paladins, I know you all love your lions very much. You've been trough so much together, you defeated zarkon, Lotor. Travesty the universe together to save earth." 

"The bonds you have with your lions are stronger than any other. I know it won't be easy to say goodbye, I don't want this either. But it's the only way to save all realities. To see our loved ones again and know that they are safe."  
Allura ends her speech, looking out at the paladins. 

They all nod, knowing what has to be done.  
"If this is what has to be done, then so be it"  
Keith says, with a smile. 

The lions roar, and stand before they're paladins. Black before Keith, blue before Allura, red before Lance, green before Pidge, and yellow before hunk. 

"Thank you for seeing potential in me, I never could have. I was so confused when Shiro wanted me to lead Voltron. I didn't think, I didn't think I had it in me. But you, black you showed me that I did. You allowed me to grow not as just a paladin, but a person too. For that I owe you and Shiro everything. I'm sure if he was here, he'd feel the same way" Keith holds his lion around it's muzzle, stroking it softly. 

"I've always wanted to help my father. To fight along side him in this war, show him how strong I am. You allowed me to do that. When you choose me after Lance left you, it made me really happy. You gave me the ability to follow in my fathers footsteps, and honor my fathers legacy. Thank you!" Allura looks at her lion, lovingly, but with deep sorrow hands to her chest. 

"When you chose me I didn't know what to do. Honestly I didn't know if Keith would let me have you" Keith glares back at Lance "uuuurrrrggg...." 

"But he did, and you brought us closer. You brought me closer to my team in ways Blue couldn't have. I know that know. I'm able to confide things in Keith, in Allura, in my friends, I couldn't before. You taught me how to trust, and that it's okay to be vonerable. I really needed that you know." Lance says, quickly glancing at Keith, before going back to his lion. 

"You were such a good girl. You were so patient and you listened to me. You came to me whenever I needed you, and helped me do things I'd never do otherwise. Remember when we were stranded on a space junkyard?, or when I discovered you had plant powers?, or when we rescued my brother?. Those were some good times, I'm really going to miss you, green!" Pidge runs to hug her lion while she's crying. 

Hunk looks at his lion, trying to hold a straight face. "I can't, I just can't. I'm gonna miss you so much buddy!" Hunk says as he hugs his lion, crying. Yellow throws hunk up and on to his back, nuzzling him with his whole body. Hunk laughs, while still crying. 

The lions and Honerva enters the either, knowing they'll never come back.  
The paladins look out at them, crying and waving goodbye.  
"GoodBye black"  
"Goodbye blue, take care!"  
"See you later red! Find yourself a little lady friend while you're there, huh!?"  
"Bye green!"  
"Yellow, why!? I'm really going to miss you" 

Hunk is crying, Pidge tries to comfort him.  
"There, there" 

 

*somewhere faraway, in a different reality* 

"Huh?"  
He tries to open his eyes.  
"Where am I?"  
He looks around himself, still in the cockpit of the robot he built.  
The white walls are blinding him.  
"I'm alive?"  
He tries to move, his arms are stuck, held down by wires Honerva used to keep him alive. "Eh?" He tries to get free, eventually he gets his arms and legs out of the wires. "What happened?" 

Lotor has so many questions, where am I? What happened? Is the war over? Did we win? How long has it been?. The only problem is, he has no one to ask them....if only he....if only  
"Allura! I have to find Allura!"


	2. A year of change

*2 months after saving the universe*

Lance is waiting for Allura outside the castle, he is in normal clothes.   
A blue, collared t-shirt and jeans. He seems to be nervous, but probably not because of what you think. 

Allura comes out of her castle, in her usual dress. "Lance! You called for me?" She says happily. "Yeah, I did" he says looking at the ground, he takes a deep breath. "Allura we....we need to talk, this isn't working out" 

"What isn't working out?"   
Allura says, a bit sad and confused.   
"Us"   
Lance says gesturing around him.   
Allura is flustered, she hangs with her head.   
"Oh...."   
Lance walks over to her, putting his arm on her back.   
"I thought we were doing good, everything was going so well....."   
Allura steps away from Lance, her arms crossed. 

"I thought so too. Believe me, I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you. But things happen." Lance starts, trying to explain. "We've been trough war together, we've loved each other, and went trough all the trails and turbulences of that. I know that should makes us stronger, I know that should make me love you more, but...." Lance pauses, he looks at Allura, and touches her. Making her look him in the eye.   
" there are other people in our life's now. Lotor came back to us last week. He arrived on Altea not so long ago, looking for you. He's been in a coma for who knows how long, and the first thing he thought of when he woke up, was you Allura. I've seen the way you look at him. I know you don't think I see it, but I do. That lingering fondness for him. You still love Lotor, don't you Allura!?" 

Allura looks at Lance, not knowing how to feel.   
Is she confused?, angry?, baffled?, sad?. Maybe all of those emotions, actually probably all of those emotions are running trough her head right now.   
"But....but" she tries, but falls short.   
"It's okay, go to him. Lotor risked his life to be with you. He deserves you more now than I ever did, or will" Lance says, looking away realizing the truth.   
"Lance" Allura reaches out, wanting to comfort him. Lance puts his hand in front of her. "Just go, go before I change my mind!" He says, crying a bit. 

Allura puts her hand on Lances shoulder " I'm sure there's gonna be someone else in your life very soon, too" she says before she finally runs off to find Lotor. 

*2 months and a half after saving the universe*

Allura is walking down the hallway, when she runs into Lotor.   
"Good evening princess" Lotor says, rather taken a back. 

"Good evening to you too" she manages to muster, halfheartedly.   
Allura tries to walk past him.   
She's been thinking about what Lance said, does she still have feelings for Lotor?   
Or more importantly does Lotor still love her? Did he ever, really love her.   
And then there's the colony and manipulation schemes of his, that she can't put right. There are so many questions surrounding her and Lotor. However Allura doesn't want to ask them, because she doesn't want to get hurt again. 

"So how are things with Lance?" Lotor asks, trying to make small talk,which is so unlike him. Allura stops in her tracks, not knowing how to answer. She hasn't seen Lance since the break up, she really doesn't know. She wishes she could lie to him, that everything is going fine between the two off them. That he didn't break up with her, because of Lotor. Allura doesn't owe him the truth anyways right? Not after how he lied and manipulated her. However she gives it anyways. 

"Allura?"   
Apparently there was an awkward pause created while Allura was thinking.   
"Hm, Lance he is......he broke up with me fibs ago." 

"Oh....I'm sorry to hear that" lotor says, halfheartedly. All though he does fell bad, he doesn't feel as bad as he should.

They both stand still for a while, not knowing what to say. "Well it was nice meeting you Lotor.......I have to go" allura says, trying to walk past him, however lotor stops her. "Allura wait!" He says after her. 

Allura doesn't turn around, but she does stop in her tracks. "I just wanted to say that I....that I'm sorry princess. Know that I never meant to hurt you....."   
"never meant to hurt me!? So all those secrets, the colony, the manipulation. You didn't think that would hurt me!?" Allura says, interrupting him. Allura is turned toward lotor now, her arms crossed, looking at him with a very angry look. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. And I'm sorry I used you, I know that it was wrong, all of that"   
"Then why didn't you stop!?" Allura is standing inches from lotor, he could feel her breath getting faster.   
"Because I couldn't. Allura, trust me I tried, in both instances. It just became to much"   
"What became to much? Did I become to much? Did the alteans demand to much of you, so you decided to kill them!?" 

"I never meant to hurt the alteans, Allura. When I sought out to create the colony, it was just that. A colony for the altean culture to prosper again. Of course I might have taken my liberties here and there, but I never meant it to go that far" lotor stops, steps back and takes a pause. 

"I'd originally just taken 2 alteans. A male and a female, they were both of old age. They were dying regardless, I thought I was doing them a favor. You have to understand this was my only way to know about my ancestors, about my other half, Allura." Lotor looks allura straight in the eye, sympathetically. 

"However that's where my flaw was, I should have never started in the first place. Before long I became obsessed, power-hungry. I wanted more quintessence, I wanted to experiment with it more and more. It became so bad that eventually my own generals had to drag me out of there. And find a way to hide the colonies, so I'd never find them again. Leaving them to fend for themselves, but also leaving them safe. Safe from me, allura." He says, finishing his explanation. 

Allura looks up at him, not knowing how to feel. She thought Lotor was a bad person, a liar. But she now realised that Lotor never lied about anything to her, she just didn't give him the chance to explain.   
"Oh, Lotor I......" she trails off not knowing what to say. 

"I never wanted to hurt you princess. I didn't mean to keep this a secret, it just never came up. And I promise you that I'll never hurt you again. I'm done with all the lies, and manipulation. All I want is you now Allura, if you'd have me, that is?" Lotor asks, arms open looking at Allura lovingly.   
"If you're really telling me the truth, because you are right!? No more lies, no more secrets." Allura says firmly.   
"I swear on my honor"   
Allura walks over and takes Lotor's hand in hers. "Then I'm yours." she says before kissing him deeply. 

 

*2 weeks before the festival*

Everyone is gathered in the castle lounge.   
It's been a while since everyone's been here together, it's nice. Allura and Lotor are sitting on the right bench, close together. Lance sits opposite them, however he doesn't seem to mind, he looks rather content actually. Pidge and Hunk are sitting at the far right of the left bench. Shiro's standing against the wall. Everyones here, except Keith, where is Keith? 

"Oh look who decided to show up! You know Keith you were the one who called us in here. The least you can do is to show up on time!" Lance says playfully, as Keith walks in the door. "Not now Lance!" He says, trying to shut lance up. "I actually meet up with my mom on the way over here, so...."   
"Oh..." lance trails off at that, what Keith and his mom talked about is none of his business. Even though he secretly wishes it is. 

"Anyways, Keith you had something to tell us right?" Pidge says. "I'd assume so since you called us all in here. You're not usually that friendly unless it's something important." Hunk adds, smiling. 

Everyone looks up at keith in anticipation, what is it that he wants to tell them? 

Keith takes a deep breath.   
"Yes, hunk you're correct. I called you all here because I have something very important to say." He starts, taking another breath. "I'm usually a very private person, so this isn't gonna be easy for me, but I'm just gonna say it okay!?" He says, more to himself than the others, I think. 

"I'm gay. I like men, I have for a very long time. Nothing's gonna change that......"   
before Keith can finish, he's locked in a bear hug by Shiro. Keith is caught off guard. "Huh?" Eventually he hugs him back. "I couldn't be more proud of you Keith, coming out here to all your friends is a big moment." He says, patting Keith on the back, before releasing him. "Thanks Shiro that means a lot coming from you." He says, looking at Shiro. 

Everyone looks at keith, happily. They're glad that he finally was brave enough to share this information. "Before anyone asks, me and Shiro not a thing! He's the closest to a supporting father figure I have. Dating him would just be weird!" Keith says, sinking the ship.   
"We didn't think that, right everyone?" Hunk says, awkwardly. Everyone nods, and is like "yeah" "totally", "sure" other words that mean Yes. 

Shiro sits down in the circle, on the right side. "So you guys cool with that?" Keith asks, looking around, but not wanting to meet anyones eyes. "Yeah, sure. You know I entered the garrison as a boy to look for my brother. Allura is dating Lotor now...."   
"Hey!" Allura and lotor both scream in unison, feeling insulted. Everyone except pidge starts laughing, she continues talking. "What I'm trying to say is that, you being gay isn't the weirdest thing that has happened." 

Everyone nods, agreeing with pidge.   
"Yeah, I mean you're still the same old Keith right? You're still just as moody and weird as always" keith glares at hunk as he finishes speaking. Hunk holds his arms up in defeat. 

"We think it's wonderful that you were brave enough to share this information with us Keith." Allura says, smiling. Keith breaths out a sigh of relief. 

Now there's only one person left to show his reaction. Everyone is secretly waiting. "Wait, hold on a second, Keith and Shiro are gay!? When did this happen!"   
Lance says, surprised. As always he's not listening to important things.   
"Since always....." Shiro says, shrugging. "I mean Shiro had a boyfriend"   
Hunk says. "Fiancé, actually" Shiro says fondly. "Wait so let me get this straight. So Keith is gay, and Shiro was getting married to another guy!? Wow I missed a lot" Lance says, trying to figure out his confusion. 

"Stop being ignorant, and be happy for me, Lance!" Keith says loudly and angrily.   
"Are you aware of how hard it is to tell people this!?" Keith doesn't know what came over him. Usually he doesn't care what Lance thinks of him, however right now he feels......hurt. 

Everyone looks at Keith surprised. It's been a while since he'd lashed out like that. And especially on Lance. 

Lance takes a deep breath. "It's okay Keith. It's okay. Just this is a lot to take in" Lance starts. "But I am happy, I'm very happy for you actually." He leaves it at that and smiles. Keith smiles back, taking a sigh of relief. Before finding himself a seat among his friends. And in a way his family.


End file.
